


Our Sky Was Full Of Stars Being Born

by Oumass



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute, During killing game, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I accidentally got this idea :'), Lovers, M/M, Major Spoilers, Make a wish, Short One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumass/pseuds/Oumass
Summary: WARNING ! SPOILERS...Kiibo and Ouma are enjoying an evening together while watching stars and making a small talk.





	Our Sky Was Full Of Stars Being Born

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after seeing a certain artwork and I decided to write it down. Enjoy :')

" Did you know my organization has more members than there are stars in the sky ? "

Kiibo didn't look fazed after hearing that coming from a small leader. He shook his head.

" That is impossible. Humans don't even know how big the universe is. Therefore, they cannot know the real number of stars in the sky. "

Ouma pouted. Kiibo always ruins all the fun with pure facts. Kiibo noticed how Ouma looked unsatisfied with that answer. He was left to wonder what he said wrong. But he is sure those were all true facts.

" Did I say something wro- "

" No, but you always ruin all the fun Keebster. Do I really look like someone who wouldn't know that ? "

You do, Kiibo thought and decided to keep that for himself. He ignored the nickname other usually uses when he is annoyed and decided to focus on the night sky. Kiibo always found it fascinating... so many lights could be seen from the outside area of prison school. 

" Momota - chan would enjoy this view. "

Leader brought his knees close to his chest before hugging them. Grass was cold and it was late nighttime. Breezy wind was nice for the atmosphere. Kiibo was sitting down cross legged with each hand on one side. 

" I find them cool even though it's nothing special. . . as I leader, I own every star in the sky ! "

Kiibo was fighting back an urge to roll his eyes. 

" Kiibo - chan, I'm going to share a sky with you since you are going to be my right hand once I take over the world. "

Kiibo knew since he already promised him that. Robot was silent for a good minute. Ouma took that chance to look at him. He was surprised with how nice robot's eyes looked while he was watching the night sky. Full of small lights from the stars... illuminated in his eyes. He saw a sky in his eyes. 

" I wonder what would happen if shooting star were to fall down on you. "

That snapped him back to reality. Right, Ouma always had the weirdest questions and thoughts to share. 

" Don't just say that all of a sudden ! "

Ouma couldn't help, but giggle at such reaction. 

" Nishishi, your reactions are priceless though. "

Kiibo knew he would never understand Ouma's sense of humor. 

" You need to make a wish once you see one... I don't know why people believe in such stupid superstitions. Doesn't hurt to try though. "

Kiibo knew there were certain things humans would do in hopes of accomplishing something even though chances were low. But people still did it despite knowing it might not happen. Humans are really complicated. But Kiibo was raised to resemble one so he somehow understood that feeling.

" I don't see any shooting stars. "

Ouma stuck out his tongue.

" I dOn'T sEe Any sHoOtInG StArS- Just wait for one. Plus you have something else to focus on in the meantime. "

Proudly grinning Ouma pointed at himself at which Kiibo immediately turned his face away with a quick "no thanks". Leader's grin died out. 

" Kiibo - chan is being a meanie to me- Wait till I tell everyone- ! "

" I would appreciate if you wouldn't be so loud Ouma - kun- "

Ouma didn't respond to that. Part of Kiibi felt bad for sounding so strict. He was about to apologize before Ouma pointed at the sky and whispered.

" I think I saw it. Quick, make a wish ! "

It took Kiibo a few moments to realize what other was referring to before he too looked up at the sky. Right at that moment a shooting star passed. First one or second one-- Kiibo didn't care at the moment. He didn't exactly what Ouma told him to, closing his eyes and making a wish.

Ouma was silent throughout the whole minute. That was rare of him, but Kiibo appreciated it. 

" What was your wish ? "

Kiibo was the first one to ask. 

" Nishishi, I wished that we could stop doing this. "

Ouma shook his head, small smile on his face. 

" I like doing this with you, don't get me wrong... but I really wish that we could do much more. "

Kiibo understood that. He wanted to do a lot more with Ouma too. 

" Buuuut forget about it- Your turn. "

Ouma turned his face to the side so their eyes would met. Those purple orbs of his never failed to wake up a familiar feeling inside of robot's chest. Even though he didn't have a heart, he felt familiar human warmth. 

" I wish to be able to hold your hand one last time. "

He sadly smiled at other boy, moving his hand close enough so it would brush against Ouma's. He wished they could intervene fingers, for Ouma to squeeze his cold hand and to feel human warmth from his lover. Just one more time. 

Ouma was silent. After a few moments he buried face in his knees and moved his hand towards Kiibo's. They never touched. 

" I'm sorry Kiibo - chan... I don't want to play this game anymore. "

They don't have to pretend that they are alive. 

.  
.  
.

Sun was shining above the ruins of Gifted Inmates Academy. It was a normal day like every other. There wasn't a living soul to be heard. No one comes there. Those who survived left long ago. 

Only two boys stayed... their bodies invisible and their voices silent. They made a promise that night.

" One day...

in another life,

if we meet again,

I will definitely hold your hand,

and I will never let go again. "

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets for turning fluff into heavy angst, nope. That's why I didn't add tag, I wanted to do a little surprise. 
> 
> Imademyselfcryyay


End file.
